


Garfield

by Lemonatta



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys Will Be Boys, Bromance to Romance, Eventual Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hidden Feelings, Implied Slash, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Sleepiness, Sleepovers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonatta/pseuds/Lemonatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, Dick had a cat. Well, kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garfield

Tonight, Dick had a cat. Well, kind of. It wasn't really a cat, more like a human tangled up like one. In fact, this _cat-like_ person was Dick’s best friend, his _bro_ , (like they usually said) Wally West.

 It all started with a request from Wally: his parents were going on a trip and he would be all alone and bored. Dick, as his best _dude_ , felt the need to let Wally stay the night playing games and such. Well, at least he _thought_ that it would be like that, and not having Wally fall asleep on his belly, his legs tangled up with Dick’s. At first, Dick was quite startled by all that: body on body action with the ginger was _not_ an option. He reminded himself that it had never happened before so why would it now? Sure Wally was in a different environment but still, he was never a clingy person in his sleep.

 Dick sighed and stared at his ceiling for a couple minutes, that is, until _the cat_ decided to mewl softly and massage his best mate’s arm with his fingers unconsciously. That sure got Dick’s attention: it made him look down at the ginger, shivering from the touch. It made him realize then that the more he stared at Wally, the more freckles he realized he had and Dick made sure to count them, one by one until the end of his exposed chest, mildly covered by the cleavage of his t-shirt. Dick smiled softly, realizing how cute his best friend looked. Oh wait a second there, cute? Oh no, no! Dick couldn’t be thinking that! He wasn’t _gay_ , or anything. Just because he thought one guy was cute, even if it meant Wally, it didn’t mean a thing right? _Right_? Dick frowned at his own thoughts, not realizing that Wally was now sleeping on Dick’s chest, a trail of saliva marking his t-shirt.

 Soon enough, Dick kind of felt his chest moist but let it be, his sleepiness taking over. So, he closed his eyelids softly, being the freckles on Wally’s face the last thing he saw, his blurry vision making them look like stars in the night sky.

 In the morning, when Dick woke up, Wally was still there mewling and trembling on his chest. Dick kind of smiled at the picture: ‘ _Like a cat sleeping in the sun’ he thought_. Wally’s hair bright in the morning sun, his freckles lit by the light and his lips, oh _his_ _lips so full, so-_

 And that, that wasn't the only thing Dick felt that same morning. As healthy teenagers, they would have, sometimes, erections in the early day. Dick felt Wally’s press against his leg and Wally, well, Wally had Dick’s pressed against his cheek and that sure awoke him up.

Both of the boys looked at each other blankly, then to their own crotches. Right after that, the only things that could be seen were both boys with red faces running away from each other. The first one to go was Wally, his inhuman speed making no match for Dick’s.

 A couple of minutes passed, and Dick found himself staring blankly at Wally. The ginger entered the room with his head low, his face still red from embarrassment. He then sat down beside Dick and put his head on the other’s shoulder.

 ‘I’m sorry, dude. I didn't mean to-’ He said softly, not completing his sentence from embarrassment. Dick then, feeling uncomfortable as well, patted Wally’s head and sighed.

 ‘It’s alright, Wally. I mean no _homo_ , right?’

 And they chuckled and hugged with no care in the world. Little did they know that both had experienced the night before in a way that no one could understand. Dick would always lie about not wanting the cat: that _Garfield_ (name that he would use to address Wally on field. The ginger never understood the reference, though). And, besides looking so sleepy and tired, Dick would never know that, in fact, Wally didn't really sleep that night. He simply felt Dick’s body, under the moonlight, as he watched his hazy blue eyes looking at him in a delicate and sweet way.

**Author's Note:**

> I really felt like writing this after my cousin's cat decided to wake me up in the middle of the night. The thing is: she only wanted to sleep on my my arm while I was petting her. She's a really cute cat. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
